Battle hearts
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: Naruto por fin trajo a sasuke pero se da cuenta de lo solo que esta, así que decide irse de konoha para encontrar algo y aberiguar algo, pero alguien lo tratara de detener ¿podra hacerlo?, un narusaku y algo de JiraTsu
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si así fuera no tendría tiempo para escribir este fic y ni mucho menos desde México tampoco busco hacerme de Beneficio económico alguno solamente hago esto para divertirme, divertirlos y agarrar experiencia para escribir algunos libros sobre otras cosas que no tiene nada que ver con la serie de naruto.

**Battle hearts.**

Era una fría tarde de diciembre Naruto se estaba quitando una vendas del brazo llevaba ropa blanca y una capa igual también llevaba guantes del mismo color se acababa de vestir hace poco de traer a sasuke y haber matado a orochimaru- Sasuke tenia una vendas en el pecho, estaba en la cama de enfrente, Naruto ya se había recuperado pero extrañamente se veía sudoroso y cansado. Los cielos estaban algo oscuros pero se veía próximo el atardecer.

Naruto- oye sasuke te puedo pedir un favor- naruto se detuvo al voltear a ver a sakura quien apareció en la puerta por un momento se quedo sorprendido pero en un instante puso su típica sonrisa- buenos días sakura-chan te encuentras me- naruto se vio interrumpido al ver a sakura correr para abrazar entre lagrimas a sasuke.

Sakura- sasuke-kun por fin……. No sabes cuanto esperado para esto……a veces creía que te perdería para siempre, no sabes como te extrañaba, no sabes como sufrí cuando te fuiste.

Sasuke tenía un rostro lleno de incomodidad, naruto puso una mirada más triste y molestia.

Sasuke- ha sigues igual de molesta, quitate ya quieres.

Minutos después sakura estaba sentada en una silla contándole todo lo que había pasado el puso atención tan pronto escucho hablar de akatsuki e itachi.

Sakura- pero Naruto quedo gravemente lastimado.

Tsunade- hola chicos lamento interrumpir vengo a hacerles una revisión a sasuke y na-la hokage se cayo al no ver a naruto en su cama.- donde esta naruto.

Sasuke- el dobe salio poco despues de que llego ella-sakura se quedo de piedra ni lo había notado el moreno siguió tranquilamente como si nada le importarse mientras Tsunade lo veía bastante molesta- esta raro desde que me desperté, por cierto ya que me mataron a mi sensei quiero saber el tipo de entrenamiento que llevare claro mientras cumplo el castigo que me imponen y también necesito tubos de ensayo y diversos materiales para hacer mis drogas, además quiero saber todo lo que saber cuando iremos a buscar a los akatsuki e itachi..

Tsunade- nada de drogas están desgastando tu cuerpo además de acortar tu vida sobre itachi no sabemos donde esta.

Sasuke- a mi me da igual si me acortan la vida mientras pueda matar a itachi.

Tsunade- parece que naruto te trajo pero no te arreglo tu mentalidad.

Sasuke- esta es la mentalidad que me ha dado la fuerza que tengo ahora, no me importa en que bando este mientras pueda derrotar a itachi naruto solo es fue el ultimo estorbo de mi venganza.

Tsunade- no tienes remedio

Sakura- IDIOTA COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO……….ACASO TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE SE A ESFORZADO POR TRAHERTE, LAS VECES QUE HA ARRIESGADO SU PELLEJO POR EL TUYO.

Sasuke- ahora lo defiendes, no se supone que eras tu la que lo consideraba un estorbo.

-sakura se quedo de piedra por el comentario- o es que te has enamorado de el.

Sakura solo lo miraba algo roja.

Horas después

Es una gran y bella noche siguen cayendo cocos de nieve afuera en konoha ino, Kiba, Hinata, shino, sakura, Choji, shikamaru, tenten, lee y sai aunque este solo vino para aprender a socializar celebran en una cena en el restaurante de barbacoa favorito de Choji.

Ino: por fin sasuke-kun ha vuelto ahora si nos podremos casar.

Shikamaru- ni en broma 1th eres mi novia, 2th eres muy joven.

Ino shikamaru- mi querido amaaaaante- shikamaru se puso rojo- de las nubes esta celoso acaso.

Shikamaru- que problemático……sakura- le dijo a la pelirosa que miraba preocupada la ventana haciendo que esta volteara- por fin regresa sasuke y estas así que ocurre pasa algo con naruto-dijo el muy perspicaz.

Hinata- espero que este bien.

Sakura no contesto.

Flash back

Sakura- naruto donde estabas me tenías preocupada.

Naruto la volteo a ver con una vacía mirada cosa que asusto a sakura.

Sakura- naruto que te pasa.

Naruto volteo a ver a fuera y regreso el rostro feliz y despreocupado que solía tener.- nada sakura-chan quería respirar aire fresco.

Sakura- naruto lo siento estaba muy feliz.

Naruto le dio la espalda para ver hacia fuera y le dijo- no importa sakura-chan ya estoy acostumbrado.

Sakura- pero si hace tiempo que sasuke-kun no.

Pero naruto lo interrumpió

Naruto- es igual

Sakura- naruto que.

Naruto- Estare bien ya que se que hacer, e estado pensándolo un tiempo y he decido irme de konoha ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui, Me e dado cuenta de lo que realmente deseo, por favor despídeme del resto.

Sakura se quedo de piedra al escucharlo- pero... porque.

Naruto- tengo que encontrar algo importante y descubrir algo- naruto camino hacia la puerta y al pasar a su lado- se muy feliz-dejando a sakura con una cara de sorpresa mayor.

fin del flas back

Sakura dejo salir algunas lagrimas

Ino- si le pasa algo a naruto que te tiene a si de preocupada, porque no vas a solucionarlo.

Sakura- ……..si tienes razón- mostrando una sonrisa- nos vemos.

Sakura fue a la casa del chico y abrió la puerta- NARUTO- pero estaba vacía a excepción de los muebles y sakura puso un rostro mostrando su susto- no espero que no sea tarde "pero hay 4 puertas y no creo que el quiera irse como renegado iré con Tsunade-sama".

Sakura de golpe abrió el despacho de la hokage- quien tenía un triste rostro.

Sakura- Tsunade-sama naruto piensa irse sus cosas ya no están no ha.

Tsunade- vino hace poco con sus cosas, pidiéndome un permiso especial para irse, dijo que iría al norte.

Sakura- noooo-sakura volvió a correr hacia la puerta del norte- en el camino se decía soltando unas lagrimas- "naruto no te vayas no me dejes por lo que mas quieras, no podria soportar tu peredida por favor".

Por fin llego a la dichosa puerta donde naruto estaba viendo hacia konoha con su mochila hasta que vio a sakura quien se paro metros delante de el.

Naruto tenia inexpresable rostro y su mochila de viaje juntó a 2 rollos grandes que dice técnicas el de jiraya y el prohibido que había robado en el primer capitulo esta vez se lo dio la hokage ambos colgados del brazo. Jiraiya estaba cerca parecia resignado y al ver a sakura sus ojos mostraron un brillo de esperanza, se hacerco a Sakura y le dijo- Te lo encargo.

Naruto- sakura-chan que haces aquí y sin un abrigo te vas a resfriar, regresa a casa.

Sakura se veía cansada y triste- parece que olvide mi abrigo por las prisas,... naruto por favor no te vayas.

Naruto- lo siento pero no tengo razón para quedarme, ya cumplí mi promesa, me di cuenta de lo que realmente deseo. realmente necesito encontrar eso y descubrir otra cosa.

Sakura- ...¿que son esas cosas, que no puedad encontrar aqui?.

Naruto-…………….. Un lugar al que regresar y descubrir que es realmente la felicidad.

Sakura se quedo de piedra unos segundos- per...o de que hablas aquí es ese lugar.

Naruto interrumpiendo- no, no lo es, es cierto que me hice de algunos amigos, pero hay gente me sigue llamando monstruo y me mira con sus miradas frias, ahora mas que antes parece que se a extendido el rumor que soy mas peligroso, bueno es la consecuencias de usar mas a kyubi.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida por el comentario y recordó con remordimiento la veces que le llamo estorbo.

Naruto- yo no soy indispensable para nadie aqui, Tsunade-obaachan no va dejar de ser Hokage por mi, a Sasuke le importa un comino y hasta esta enojado conmigo de haberle quitado su sense, Ero-senin tendra mas exito en sus investigaciones si yo no estoy ahi, el resto estara algo triste de mi partida pero en dos semanas o una abran vueto a sus vidas, ya cumpli mi promesa al traerte a sasuke y de este modo podras ser feliz con el sin que te estorbe.

Sakura recordo con tristeza y remordimiento la vez que le llamo estorbo.

Naruto- Estoy cansado de la soledad..., estoy cansado de tener que tratar ser alguien mas para poder ganarme el respeto que deseo, por eso voy a un lugar donde naruto no sea un sinónimo de monstruo y donde pueda encontrar alguien que me ame también y no sea yo el único que ame-dijo soltando unas lagrimas mientras sakura aumentaba el ritmo de las suyas y mantenía un rostro triste

Naruto- donde cosas como navidad y san Valentín sea una fecha que seguro estoy con alguien, Donde los cumpleaños no sean los dias en que recivo las mas oscuras miradas o palabras de odio y no las pase solo como siempre. hasta cuando estaba con ero-senin tenia que pasar esas fechas solo ya que el estaba mas concentrado en otras cosas. quiero encontrar un lugar donde cada vez que entre a mi casa no encuentre solo la bien venida de la soledad, un lugar donde el que alguien cocine para mi no signifique que estoy soñando o que tengo que pagar, mientras que a la vez alejo a akatsuki de aquí y me hago lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos.

Naruto se quito la mochila y saco una chamarra negra y se la extendió a sakura- cuídate mucho sakura-chan, Deseo que seas muy feliz ,espero que le puedas quitar toda esa mugre al corazón de sasuke y despídeme del resto.

Sakura tomo la chamarra mientras se secaba las ultimas lagrimas y se abrigo mientras naruto le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa y se dio vuelta para recoger su mochila y dio el primer paso para su nuevo vieje.

Sakura lo vio dar el primer paso le dolia el corazon mas de lo que nada le a dolido en la vida, sentia que su alma se partia con el, de pronto empezo a recordar todos sus momentos con el con cada vez mayor tristeza hasta que se topo con las palabras de yamato.

Flash back

Yamato- No es cosa de mucho o de poco, lo importante es la fuerza de los sentimientos que tienes por naruto, Sakura lo se con solo mirarte en realidad tu.

Fin del flash back

Otro Flash back

Sasuke en el hospital con su mirada de indiferencia- O es que te has enamorado de el

Fin del flash back

Sakura- "Sera Posible..."

Naruto se alejaba pero se giro a sakura y le dio una ultima brillante sonrisa y se volvio a dar vuelta, en ese momento ya no le quedo dudas ni miedos.

Sakura-…………….Bien venido a konoha - naruto se detuvo de golpe sorprendido y la volteo a verla.

Sakura- Yo soy Sakura Haruno haré todo lo que pueda para hacer tu estancia muy agradable , no soy una excelente cocinera pero yo te cocinare sin que tengas que sacar centavo alguno y con gusto te pellizcare para que sepas que no estas soñando-esto hizo que ha naruto le apareciera una gota- si vamos a vivir juntos tendremos que organizar las tareas del hogar, pero también tenemos que buscar uno con suficiente espacio- naruto se quedo con la boca abierta, un fuerte sonrojo y abrió los ojos de par en par- pero siempre que este te daré la bienvenida y compartiremos las fechas especiales, te amare y te comprenderé no importa que, pero espero el mismo trato, aquí te podrás quitar tus mascaras o al menos espero que lo hagas conmigo, no permitiré que la gente te trate como un monstruo y te ayudare a demostrarles que no tienen derecho, yo soy la aprendiz de una sanin te ayudare a entrenar además hay mucha gente fuerte que gustosos te ayudaran también juntos derrotaremos a akatsuki.

Naruto la seguia mirando sorprendido con sus sonrojo miraba todo eso como si fuera el sueño mas feliz de todos, el mismo que llevaba soñando desde que se puso su mascara feliz, pero el puso un semblante serio- Me alegra oír eso significa que me aprecias, pero no podría aceptar esto………..no de este modo, ya que lo dices solo para que no me vaya,no significa que lo deseas. Jamas seria capas de condicionar mi estancia acambio de que hagas algo que no quieres,solo podría aceptarlo si lo deseas y me amas realmente. No quiero que hagas esto solo para evitar que me vaya, ni por complacerme, mucho menos por lastima. ya que si no me dolería mas que nada además lo que mas deseo es que seas feliz- esto lo dijo mientras la abrazaba con una mano de la cintura y de la otra del cuello ella respondió el abrazo- Adios, Gracias por este momento es el mas feliz que e tenido, Cuidate mucho.

Se volteo hacia la salida y dio el primer paso pero ahora le detuvo un abrazo por la espalda con las manos de la chica sobre su pecho y su cabeza recardada en su espalda, Naruto paso una mano hasta las de ella y las agarro con cariño pero pensaba obligarla a soltarlo e irse pero ella dijo- soy sakura haruno y te aseguro que te amo con todo mi ser naruto- este abrió los ojos de par en par- siempre has estado ahí para mi siempre me proteges y comprendes, el día que hiciste tu promesa me di cuenta lo importante que eres en mi vida antes de eso solo estaba bajo los efectos de la admiración a esa edad y creía que estaba enamorada de sasuke después te respete y te vi por la maravillosa persona que eras y aunque no quería aceptarlo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran muy fuertes y diferentes a cualquier cosas que haya sentido.

Naruto no podia creer que esto estaba pasando

Sakura-Tte amo naruto y no es el deseo que no te vayas, ni el complacerte y sobre todo no es lastima es mi amor lo que me hace querer estar contigo y hacer lo que te dije, si no me crees llevame contigo o pideme lo que quieras, hasta que puedas comprobar que es mi deseo , mi amor lo que me hace querer estar contigo y quiero estar ahi para ti.

Naruto lentamente se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos y la abrazo estos ojos ya tenían dos lagrimas colgando pero irradiaban mucho amor cuando vio esto la expresión de sorpresa de naruto cambio a amor, con sus dedos limpio esas lagrimas sus rostros se acercaron y se dieron un profundo beso mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro naruto seguía en su labor. Sentia como su corazón quisiera salirse e incluso puedo sentir el corazón de ella, tenia una fuerte y agradable sensación sus labios que le eran son dulces como fresas, mas suaves, finos que cualquier cosa en el mundo e irradian, No podia expresar este sentimeinto en su cuerpo y no tenia manera de compararlo con nada en el mundo su mente se nublo y solo podia dejarse llevar poe esas sensaciones que eran nuevas para ambos pero mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa .

Ella Sentia casi la misma cosa, Sus labios tenian un sabor como de ramen, que la extaciaba, era una sensacion fuerte y mas agradable de lo que pudo haber imaginado en sus mejores sueños, Su estomago vailaba y ella lo ignoraba dejandose llevar por el placer de sus labios, Su cuerpo trabajaba a mil por hora y podia sentir todo de el su alma, su corazon y sus sentimientos podria ver claramente a naruto si no fuera porque estaba cegada en el placer y esos desconocidos sentimientos que rodeaban su mente como si dentro de ella estuviera un diamante y los rayos de diferentes colores salieran en todas direcciones de su mente, bailando en una danza interminable. Ella sabia que no habia duda que era amor puro y que nada ni nadie podrian darle lo que el, que sin el seria como quitarle toda la vida a la vida.

Sentian como si pudiera quedarce sintiendo las sensaciones de ese beso por siempre y sabian que de alguna manera siempre estarian sintiendo ese besoPero Naruto aun tenia miedo de que solo fuera el amor que tiene por ella y que ella realmente no sintiera igual, pero Sakura se separo leyendo su mente  
Sakura- dame la oportunidad de amarte, de demostrarte que es real, si para mañana no estas convencido de que mi amor es sincero te acompañare hasta que lo estés si te vas sin mi te buscare hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario- dijo antes de volver a besarle deseando esos labios.Poco despues le sujeto de su mano y lo jalo hasta alguna parte.

Jiraiya y Tsunade miraban la escena escondidos no muy lejos, estaban abrazados sentian a flor de piel las sensaciones de la otra pareja, Sentian a flor de piel los sentimientos de ambos desde que empezaron a mirar la escena.

Tsunade- Ella no ira a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer o si.

Jiraiya- ¿Importa realmente?.

Tsunade volteo a verlos y con una sonrisa respondio- No pero tu tendras que quedarte conmigo toda la noche, no vaya a ser que vayas a " recopilar informacion" de ellos.

Jiraiya- Bueno si me quedo contigo necesitare recopilarla de otro lado

Dijo antes de besarla sin que ella se lo esperaba pero en nada lo correspondio.

Horas despues

El sol salio en konoha Naruto se despertó traía su protector, estaba tapado con una sabana pero se alcanzaba a apreciar sus hombros desnudos mostrando que no traía camisa cuando menos, su mirada no se abrio con la soledad disfrazada de tristeza de sus comunes sueños, el se sentia diferente mas fuerte, Por primera vez en su vida habia dormido bien, Se sentia vivo por primera vez y tenia una sensacion que antes le sonaba a deja vu, pero no podia recordar porque, pero los recuerdos de la noche volvieron y se dio cuenta de un peso sobre si, sakura yacía dormida aun lado de el con una hermosa sonrisa similar a una que a visto pocas veces pero mucho mas radiante y expresiva. ella tenia mantenía su brazo y su pierna sobre el chico claro esto debajo de la sabana, tambien tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho, naruto se puso algo rojo un momento, pero se le quedo viendo un segundo con un gran brillo en los ojos, la sonrisa mas radiante y real que a tenido que parece mucho mas tranquila que la que muestra siempre solo que era real y mas grande, unas lagrimas de felicidad salieron sin que le importara.

Naruto- "si este es el lugar, el lugar al que puedo regresar"

Sakura hablando dormida- te amo naruto.

Naruto susurro- y yo a ti -y le propino un tierno beso en la frente.

Sakura se despertó por un instante parecia confundida, en otro roja, pero finalmente le dio una seductora mirada y puso una sonrisa mas grande y sensual- eso es todo lo que puedes hacer en las mañanas,

Naruto- ya veras lo que puedo hacer en las mañanas- y le dio un gran y profundo beso dejandose entrar profundamente a las sensaciones que ya llevaba en el pecho desde el beso de ayer.


	2. Cap 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran naruto invocacia un dragon, en ves de ranas, Sakura Fénix y Sasuke tigres alados, el fic fue ello para divertir.

Hola a todos este solo es un anuncio para anunciar que hice algunos cambios esperando que les guste y anunciando el fic a los que no lo han visto, Si les gusto tengo algunos fics mas en proceso espero les haya gustado el fic que dejen sus comentarios.

Ya que estamos en eso también les dejo la url de mis otros fics para los que no lo conozcan.

Este es mi fic mas popular Naruto: sistem in chaos (actualmente en desarrollo, tiene muchas parejas).

es mi fic Apocalipsis War: the angelus of the end (Tambien esta en desarrollo es narusaku principalmente por ahora pero tiene algo de Naruino, Narutema y naruhina.)

es mi fic Naruto: Love infiniti, (el primer fic Narusaku oneshot que hice)

es mi fic Mi verdadero yo (Un Kibahina con algo de Narusaku, use una teoria mia anti naruhina para hacerlo, Pero no insulta en nada a hinata como algunos pensaran al oir sobre anti naruhina.)


End file.
